


Jenniola and the Magical Rainbow Fruit

by ToreyTaylor



Category: Neopets
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Ixi, Pot of Gold, Rainbows, myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToreyTaylor/pseuds/ToreyTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her toys are all broken, that is until she has a chance enounter with a rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenniola and the Magical Rainbow Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on my pets and me.

It was one of those days again. Jenniola looked out of her bedroom window at the continuous rain. The sky was dark and the wind howled, rattling her bedroom window. This weather was unusual for May. Neopia Central was normally a sunny, bright place where the sounds of happy voices could be heard in the background.

"What do to, what to do?" she said quietly to herself. She drummed her hoof on her head and looked around her room. There was nothing at all to do. The toys that her owner, Torey, had bought her were either scattered on her bedroom floor broken or jammed into her wardrobe... broken.

She looked out of her window again. It was raining heavily but Jenniola wasn't one for staying indoors. She loved to be out, galloping over meadows, walking through luscious forests and causing mischief at the best of the times. The stormy weather was no longer an issue for her anymore. She was going out no matter what. Gathering her bright yellow raincoat and green wellies, she headed downstairs.

"Are you mad?" Torey said as she came into the living room. "I know you like going outside at the best of times but can't you see it's raining cats and dogs out there?"

"I don't care!" she yelled as she opened the front door and slammed it shut behind her.

A gust of wind nearly swept Jenniola off her feet as she stepped outside onto the soggy ground. The raindrops splashed onto her raincoat and into her eyes and the cold air rushed through her fur. There was nobody else outside and Jenniola felt lonely. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go outside after all.

Suddenly, Jenniola saw something in the distance.

 _Is that a rainbow?_ she thought to herself.

It definitely looked like a rainbow to her. The sun wasn't shining though and even Candy would be able to work out that a rainbow only came out when the sun was shining. It was vibrant, almost blinding. Jenniola was intrigued by the spectacular sight and decided to follow it.

The rain was starting to subside as Jenniola made her way closer to the rainbow. She had never seen anything quite like this before in her life. It was magnificent. A thought entered her mind that made her heart beat ten times faster. She had heard that a pot of Neopoints would await any Neopet who made it to the end of a rainbow. Her mind was set. She would get to the end of the rainbow, grab the pot of Neopoints and be rich for the rest of her life. It wasn't worth thinking about at all; she had to do it.

As she made her way closer, it started to get warmer. It was as if the light of the rainbow was radiating heat. Birds were now singing in the trees and the rain was beginning to subside. The clouds began to disappear and before long the sun came out. The rainbow seemed to outshine the sun and together, they made Jenniola feel like she was in heaven.

"I'm nearly at the end of the rainbow!" gasped Jenniola excitedly. By now she was directly under the rainbow. As she looked up into the sky, a spectre of magnificent colours greeted her eyes. When she looked directly in front it looked like the end of the rainbow was miles away.

 _I can't expect getting rich to be easy,_ she thought to herself.

She continued to walk towards the end of the rainbow. Even though the journey would take a while, she felt it would be a joyous one. After all, it wasn't every day you had the chance to walk under a rainbow. Usually rainbows got further away the more you tried to follow them which Jenniola always hated.

As she looked around, Jenniola was unaware of her surroundings. She was no longer in Neopia Central but in a vast plain where the meadows were composed of the most vibrant colours. The sun was still shining, but instead of white rays shining down through the milky white clouds, each ray was coloured like a rainbow.

After gazing at the spectacular scenery, Jenniola was unaware that she had reached the end of the rainbow. It was only when she saw the golden pot in front of her that she came to her senses. The pot was glittering. Thoughts of being rich entered the young Ixi's mind. The thought of living in a huge mansion with a huge garden overwhelmed her. The thought of having lots of money intrigued her more and more.

Jenniola looked into the pot. She gasped. Inside the pot wasn't money but the strangest and most colourful fruits she had ever seen in her life. There were at least a dozen of them and each one was the same shape and size of an orange. She cautiously picked one up and examined it closely. She had never seen anything like it before. She slowly lifted it to her face and sniffed it. The smell was glorious. It was as sweet as candy yet as vibrant as the strongest fragrance.

"Eat it," whispered a voice. "Eat it and marvellous things will happen."

Jenniola gasped and dropped the fruit she was holding back into the golden pot. She looked around expecting to see somebody but found nothing; nothing but the brilliant colours of the scenery surrounding her. Again she heard the voice.

"Eat it," it whispered in the same voice as before.

Jenniola, being one to take chances without thinking of the consequences, plunged her hoof into the pot and took out a fruit. She then bit into it. It was the most beautiful tasting fruit she had ever sampled. It was tangy, sour, sweet and bitter all rolled into one.

"Are you enjoying that?"

Jenniola's heart gave an almighty lurch. Stood beside her was a rainbow Ixi. Her eyes glinted in the colourful sunlight and her mouth curved upwards into a smile. Something made Jenniola trust this Ixi. Looking into those eyes, Jenniola replied to her question.

"This fruit, it's very nice. What's it called?"

"It's a Rainbow Fruit. They're a magical fruit, not many people have come across. Do you know why they are magical, Jenniola?"

Jenniola was amazed by the fact that she knew her name, but knew better than to ask questions.

"No," she replied in wonderment.

"These fruits give the consumer the ability to make a wish. If you just take one bite then you can have the one thing you most desire. You can be rich if you wish, you can be invisible, you can even have the ability to fly. It's up to you. Now then Jenniola"- her eyes twinkled more than ever before- "close your eyes and make a wish. Keep it to yourself however, or you wish shall not be granted."

Jenniola's heart fluttered. She closed her eyes and thought and thought. What did she want more than anything in the world? _I've got it!_ She thought. _I want to be ri... no. No I don't want to be rich, I don't. What do I want more than anything else in the world?_ She thought back to events in her life; something she would want to change. _I've got it!_ She closed her eyes tight. _I wish for all of my broken toys to be fixed._

Jenniola opened her eyes wide. The rainbow Ixi had vanished and so had the pot and the fruits. Suddenly, a golden light surrounded her, startling her and everything became dream-like. The rainbow and luscious scenery seemed to be waxing and waning, pulsating and vibrating. Jenniola suddenly felt quite dizzy. The bright light became stronger and before long, the scenery had been completely doused with it. She couldn't see a thing.

She closed her eyes tight. When she opened them she was sitting on her bed. She looked around. The toys which were broken on the floor were no longer there. She looked at the closet. Every toy was stacked neatly on top of each as good as new.

"It really works!" gasped Jenniola in astonishment. "It really works!"

She jumped off her bed and grabbed the blue Lupe plushie which had had no head before. She held on to it and hugged it expecting it to disintegrate. It never did though, it was real. Her toys had all been fixed.

She clambered back onto her bed and looked out of the window. It was pouring with rain just as before. She looked in the sky for the rainbow but there was none. Jenniola had the feeling that it would be a once in a lifetime event, but one that would be in her memory forever and ever. She would never forget about this special day.

**The End**


End file.
